1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to health management and in particular to a method, system, and program for balancing the comprehensive health of a user. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and program for managing parameters effecting the comprehensive health of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many independent systems available today that can both monitor and manage a particular health characteristic of a person. For example, a glucometer measures the current blood glucose level of a person and may dispense a particular amount of glucose if the current blood glucose level of a person is less than the desired level. In another example, an air conditioning system is set to run at a particular temperature where the system detects the current temperature and adjusts the current temperature to meet the desired temperature. In yet another example, an exercise machine controller is set to aid the user in reaching particular workout goals where the controller detects current exercise and adjusts the intensity of the workout to aid the user in meeting the workout goals.
However, while all of these independent systems are enabled to monitor and manage a particular health characteristic of a person, there is no single device that controls multiple monitoring/managing systems in order to balance a user""s comprehensive health. In particular, comprehensive health preferably includes how a user spends time, financial resources and health resources in order to balance overall wellness.
In particular, as the tide is turning towards a paperless world, multi-functional personal computers are becoming more prevalent in order to replace many functions previously performed utilizing a single monitoring/managing system. In particular, computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, laptop computers and cellular/digital telephones are becoming more commonplace as a personal, portable computer system enabled to perform multiple functions. In addition, personal storage devices that include limited processing power, such as smart cards, are becoming more prevalent as an easily transportable and secure way to transfer data and application programs. Moreover, the advent of the network, and particular the Internet, makes it possible for a user to access data stored at a particular location in the network from any other computer system with access to that network and therefore manage multiple types of systems from a single network location.
However, computers, smart cards and network systems have not yet been implemented in an efficient way as a personal health monitoring assistant utilized to monitor and manage multiple diverse health control devices that adjust both physical and environmental parameters of the health of a user. It would be advantageous to utilize a computing device such as a portable computer system, personal storage device, and/or network system to receive monitored physical and environmental parameters of a user""s health; and, transmit control signals to a health control device in an attempt to balance a user""s comprehensive health according to time, financial, and health allowances designated by the user, the personal health monitoring system, or a health consultant.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved health management.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system, and program for balancing the comprehensive health of a user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system, and program for managing parameters effecting the comprehensive health of a user.
In accordance with the present invention, current health parameters for a user are monitored at a personal health monitoring system. Current health parameters include multiple monitored physical parameters and multiple monitored environmental parameters. The current health parameters are compared with health allowances for the user. A control signal for transmission to a health control device that controls at least one parameter from among the multiple physical parameters and multiple environmental parameters is determined in response to determining that at least one of the current health parameters exceeds at least one of the health allowances, such that the at least one current health parameter that exceeds the at least one of the health allowances is adjusted by the health control device according to the control signal in order to balance the comprehensive health of the user.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.